choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Omar
Omar, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the producers on America's Most Eligible. He made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Omar has brown eyes, black hair, and dark skin. He wears a pink shirt with a navy blue blazer and black glasses. Personality In the beginning, Omar seemed to only care about drama for the show. However, he does care about his friends given that he arranged for Jen to get her job back. He also cares for the contestants, as shown in the "All-Star" season when he becomes furious at Carson for not getting the proper insurance forms and nonchalantly asking what's the worst that could happen to the contestants. He appears to be a hard worker but is not as patient as Jen is; he shows his frustration towards Carson more often than she does. During the "Wedding Edition" season, he seems to be willing to invade your privacy and wants you to act dramatic to boost ratings. He tells you that it's his job to protect the show because a lot of people depend on it. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 18: Before The Storm (Mentioned) * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Stark * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal (Off-screen) * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 11: The Real World * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Relationships Jen Although it appears in the beginning that there is a friendly rivalry between the two, Omar seems to care about Jen, at least professionally. He asks her to take a break and dance during the Salsa date, and he escorts Mr. Gallagher to talk to her during Season 10's finale. In the All Stars season, they will be handling the contestants equally in an effort not to show favoritism. Towards the end of the season, he talks to Mr. Gallagher about Jen, praising her and giving his opinion that she would be a great showrunner. While he prefers the more hands-on day-to-day work, she would be able to handle the big picture. Carson During Season 10, Omar didn't interact much with Carson except to give direction or remind the host about Piper's demands. In the All Stars season, Omar seems to become (more) frustrated at Carson now that the latter is the show's front runner. Because of Carson's experience (or lack thereof), Omar appears to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Wrenn When Jen gets promoted to showrunner in the end of the All Stars season, Omar is moved to senior producer and plans to train Wrenn to become junior producer. Other Looks Omar_Full_View.jpg|Full View Trivia * The writers for this book seem to be drawing inspiration from the Jay Carter character portrayed by Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman in the [https://unrealtv.wikia.com/wiki/UnREAL_Wikia UnREAL TV Series]. * In a premium scene in All Stars, Chapter 10, it is revealed that he worked for Piper for five years. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Antagonists